Warwick Surf
WARWICK SURF, WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?!! Warwick Surf is Warwick University's very own Surf Club and is well known throughout the World as being the most outrageous, friendly and fun club on campus. The club is very active considering the coast is a trillion miles away from the university, heading off on two domestic Tours a term as well as heading to sunny Morocco for Christmas Tour and to an unknown foreign destination for Summer Tour - decided by that year's Foreign Tour exec member. As well as going on tours the club run many Socials throughout the term that have been described as being "thoroughly enjoyable", "above average fun" and "better than a nap". Warwick Surf also have a close relationship with Warwick Snow and band together to form Snurf sports who compete in the many sporting leagues the university puts on. WHAT IS YOUR REAL PROFESSION?!! Surfing is obviously pretty high on the agenda for a surf club and we pride ourselves on our inclusiveness of all abilities from absolute beginners to seasoned pros. Even if you've never donned a wetsuit or picked up a board before, you'll fit right in as there are many members in that category! We're also a friendly bunch of people who are all ready to lend a hand and give you a few tips and tricks to improve. There are a few advanced surfers in the club as well (although they are vastly outnumbered!) who can be seen tearing up the waves on tour and occasionally progressing through the rounds at BUCS. However highest on the agenda is Fun! and you'll be hard pushed to find a more fun-loving, happy and crazy bunch of people than the Warwick Surfians. A good measure of this is the incredibly strong Old Boys presence found at BUCS, Morocco and Summer Tour where past members of the club enjoyed it so much that they refuse to let it go and so still come on the major tours! History of the Club In its current form, Warwick Surf has been braving the ocean and drinking excessively for 18 years, the club being reformed in 1997 after its sad demise in 1995. Since then, the club has gone from strength to strength with a solid membership base and a consistent influx of new fresh each year. Being literally the most landlocked university in England, we at Warwick Surf have historically found it difficult to actually surf. So much so, in fact, that in the old days people were genuinely fined for the ludicrous act of surfing on tour. However, in recent years this trend has been defiantly bucked, with more and more members getting themselves wet trying (and subsequently falling in love with) the glorious sport of surfing, to the extent that it is now a rarity for members NOT to surf on tour. This, along with a strong passion for charity and our growing presence in intramural sports such as football, rugby, rounders and cricket, has helped the club flourish into a truly multi-faceted one. One thing that has remained a cornerstone of Warwick Surf throughout its history is its outstanding social atmosphere, the club being friendly and welcoming to everyone, whether new or old. There is just something fantastic about Warwick Surf that's difficult to put your finger on, but it's evident in the fact that we're not just a sports club, but a group/party/bevy/assemblage of friends. 2012/13 saw the organisation of the club's first ever Christmas Tour, an intimate trip that saw 15 of our keenest surfies travel to the African paradise of Morocco for a week of sun and actual surfing (As. If.) away from the bleak English winter. The tour was a huge success, with everyone from first-time surfers to seasoned pros seeing a noticeable improvement in their surfing over the course of the week, thanks to the outrageously consistent waves and plethora of different breaks available. Ancient History of the Club Once upon a time, atop Mount Olympus, Poseidon was having dinner. After many glasses of wine, and a rich meal of dover sole, he took a look at his table. He had seen how the dolphins had used the power of the sea to pull themselves back into shore without having to directly swim, and in his infinite laziness, this would surely be a lazier way to make his daily commute. He thought; 'this table may just be the answer.' Poseidon stole a bottle of Hooch** from his flatmate, Pomona, for strength, and whacked it. He felt creative. He felt the synergy of the sea and god. He was ready. He removed the legs from his table, and realising that it was too wide, borrowed a power planer, a hand saw, a router and some sandpaper from Hephaestus, the God of craftsmen. After many hours of planing away, and more hooch drained away, the 6'1" Keel Fish was born. With medium-soft rails, two channels running aside the spruce stringer, glassed in twin fins, a deep swallow tail and a sweet gloss resin coating the wood - this was clearly a masterpiece. Poseidon looked upon his works, and he was stoked. From Pissius, the god of neoprene, he borrowed a 3/2 steamer, and conveyed himself and his creation to the shoreline. It was heavy - a good head and a half throwing big tubes with a strong ofshore wind, but it did not phase the god of the sea, by this time heavily intoxicated with Hooch. He paddled out, diving gracefully through each set. Once he was out back, he saw a peak forming, swang his creation around, and paddled for his life. He felt the wave's power thrust him forward, and burying his chin into the deck, he flew up the wave face. He got to his feet, grapped his rail, and pulled left down the face. With a beautiful bottom turn, he rose back up the face, stalled his board, and pulled into the pit. The shack spat, and Poseidon flew out of the tube, cut back, pumped, and smacked the lip at 12 o'clock. Pulling back down the face, two more pumps, turns back up and whapooooooow! A massive backside alley-oop! The wave closes out behind him, and riding out, he was pleased. A 'YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!' louder than the roar of a thousand lions rang out along the shoreline. When Poseidon returned to Olympus, he thought to himself - 'a sanctuary must be created for this new practice. A place where man, woman and man-child alike may convene to hoon and get pitted. He chose, misguidedly some say, to place this new centre on the outside of Coventry. Having a poor knowledge of British geography, being from Greece, he named this new establishment - Warwick Surf was born. And it was good. Trivia - The club's first ever Christmas tour to Morocco took place in December 2012. - Prior to Kate Mant, for four years, the President of the club had been a male, who was studying in their 3rd year of a 4 year course, with 3 of the 4 studying Engineering. - The exec elections of 2014 saw Rachael Bartlett become the club's first ever Training & Equipment officer. - Kate Nicholas was the club's last ever Secretary, before the position was merged for the 2014/15 year with Communications to create the new Media & Communications position, which Jack Denton was elected for. - The only people to have been on the exec for both Surf and Snow at some point are Tom Colville (Snow 2010/11, Surf 2011/12, Snow 2012/13) and Rhys Thomas (Surf 2013/14, Snow 2014/15). - Matty Dye holds the record for most tours attended, with a grand total of a billion. - 2014 was the first time the exec had a female majority. - Kate Mant was the first EVER president of Warwick Surf in 2015/16. Honestly. Ask her!